


Forever

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas can have multiple Omegas, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Lori Grimes, Carl is 15 years old, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple mates, Omega Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Alphas, The Omega chooses the Alphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Ajax Dominic Beckett is the Only Alpha Prime in his group. Ever since the Dead rose to eat the living, Ajax spends his days taking care of his group and Protecting Carl Grimes, his Omega and trying to make sure Carl is healthy enough to Birth their pup. After the CDC blew sky high, Ajax and the others are stranded on a highway blocked by a traffic Snarl. From there on, Chaos Ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Ajax Dominic Beckett**_

Age:  _ **31**_

Height:  _ **6"7**_

Family:  _ **Carl Grimes (Mate/Husband), Rick Grimes (Father in law), Lori Grimes (Much hated Mother in law), Oliver (Unborn Son)**_


	2. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets stranded on the highway, a group member is lost, and tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARL IS LIKE, 14 YEARS OLD! 
> 
> UNDERAGE SEX IS OKAY IN MY STORY!

_**-Ajax Pov-** _

 

**(the car Ajax is driving)**

 

 

              I hummed quietly as I drove behind the others. Carl sat in the passenger seat, his hands resting on his overly pregnant belly, eyes directed out the window. Daryl led the convoy on his brothers Motorcycle, then the RV containing Dale, Glenn, Shane and Andrea, then Rick driving Carol's Cherokee, and then Carl and I. I caught Carl's gaze and offered him a small smile. 

 

 

 

                  Reaching over with one hand on the steering wheel, I placed my right hand on his belly. Directing my gaze back to the road in front of me, I rubbed Carl's belly lazily. A small sigh of relief and a tiny kiss on the cheek was what I was given in return. Our pup moved in Carl's belly, only settling down when he felt my presence.

 

 

 

               Carl and I'd met before the apocalypse. He chose me as his Alpha, we mated and He got pregnant. A frown crossed my face when I saw that the others were coming to a stop. I pulled the car to a stop and killed the engine. Exiting the car, Carl and I walked up to the others. "I said it. Didn't i say it? Dead in the water." Dale spoke as smoke poured out from under the RV's hood.

 

 

 

 

                   "Problem Dale?" Shane asked as he joined us. "Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of--....Okay. that was stupid." Dale commented, as Daryl reached into a nearby car and began searching. "If you can't find a radiator hose here......" Shane spoke, trailing off.

 

 

                "Theres a whole bunch of stuff we could find here." Daryl spoke, searching through the car. "I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-dog suggested. "This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori piped up from where she stood. 

 

 

 

               "Not like they need it anymore. I don't think they'll be too pissed if we use it." I murmured, rummaging through a nearby car. Quietly, everyone began looking through the cars. I pulled out an empty duffle bag from one car and began looking through the others. "Carl, stay near me, alright?" I murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Soft blue eyes stared into mine before he nodded and waddled off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    Pulling the trunk of another car open, I began shifting through it. Smiling in triumph, I put 7 cans of food into the duffle bag. Canned corn, Canned green beans, Canned yams, Canned Vienna Sausages, Canned diced tomatoes, and Campbell's chicken noodle soup. Reaching further back into the trunk, I pulled out three bottles of water, a lighter, a very large can of refried beans, some cigarettes and a book on how to be a good Mother by Ethan Crest, a very well known Omega Author. 

 

 

 

 

                 Shrugging, I stuffed the things in my bag. "Get down!" I heard Rick whisper frantically. Looking up, my eyes widened in horror when I caught sight of an entire pack of Walkers lumbering down the highway. Turning, I dropped to my hands and knees and forced myself under a nearby truck. Looking around, I caught sight of Carl, who had managed to get under a car. One car over was Sophia.

 

 

 

                 I saw Carol and Lori under another, Lori holding her hand over Carol's mouth. Holding a hand over my own mouth and resisting the urge to go to Carl, I laid flat against the Asphalt and watched as numerous feet shuffled by. After what felt like an eternity, they passed by. A cry of fear caught my attention.

 

 

 

 

            Looking to where it came from, I saw Sophia scrambling out from under her car and over the guard rail, two walkers trailing her. Rick followed them, rushing to save her. Cursing softly, I squirmed out from under the truck and walked over to where Carl was hidden. Pulling him out from under the car, j checked him over and pulled him to my chest when I saw that he was unhurt. 

 

 

 

 

                  We walked over to the Guard rail and stared out into the dense foliage. "Lori! Theres two walkers after my baby!" Carol sobbed, coming to a stop near the Guard rail. Handing Carl off to The others I stepped over the guard rail and raced off into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

              The night grew closer. I hadn't found Rick yet. Or Sophia. Walking further into the woods, I began calling out. "Sophia! Sophia!" I hissed out softly. Hearing quiet whimpers, I found myself at a creek. Carefully, I climbed down the small slope and peered into a small Place big enough for her. The strawberry blonde Omega peered back at me from where she sat. "Mr. Beckett?" She whimpered quietly. Nodding, I pulled her out from her hiding spot.

 

 

 

 

              Heaving out a sigh, I helped her out of the water and onto dry ground. "Do you know the way back?" She asked fearfully. Inhaling, I tried to make out the scents in the air. Growling, I shook my head and rubbed my nose. The stench of decay and fear hung to heavy for me to make anything out. "Come on, Sophia. We'll walk until we find them." I spoke as we began walking. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

            Staring out into the distance, I walked along with Sophia by my side. The sun had gone down long ago, and I was sure that we were nowhere near the highway. But I wasn't telling Sophia that. Sweat dripped off my nose and my forehead. Dragging my arm across my face, I sighed. Due to the lack of Water and food, I could feel myself getting weaker by the second.

 

 

 

                "Are we almost there?" Sophia asked. "Not entirely." I murmured, pointing to a farmhouse in the distance. It was clearly inhabited, seeing as the scent of People was hanging heavy in the air. "What if they're not friendly?" Sophia asked as I helped her over the barb wire fence. Following after her, we began walking toward the large farmhouse. 

 

 

 

 

                  "I have a feeling that they are. We'll ask if we can stay the night and then head back to the highway in the morning." I suggested as we neared the farmhouse. But something wasn't Right. I felt myself getting weaker. Falling to my knees, my vision went black. The last thing I heard was Sophia's panicked cries.

 

* * *

 

_**-3rd pov- The Farm-** _

 

 

 

                    Beth Greene exited her Families Farmhouse, her heightened hearing picking up the distant cries of a pup in distress. Using her Binoculars, she peered out into the distance and caught sight of a body lying in the grass and A small girl hovering over it. "Daddy! Help!" She called before racing out into the Dark. 

 

 

              "Bethy, wait!" She paid no mind to her sisters cry. Coming upon the scene, she saw a Bulky, Handsome Alpha lying in the grass face first, with a small girl trying in vain to wake him. "Help him! You have to Help him!" She cried As the others got there. "Help me Get him inside." Hershel spoke, coming to a decision. 

 

 

 

               With the Help of Jimmy, Otis, Maggie and Beth, they dragged the large man to the house and into Maggie's bedroom. "Lay him down. What's your name?" Hershel asked the girl, who clutched her doll close to her chest and cried. "S-sophia." She sobbed. 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Alright Sophia. My Daughters, Maggie and Beth are going to take you into the Kitchen. Get you something to eat and Drink. Meanwhile, Patricia and I are gonna do everything we can to help your daddy." Hershel spoke, ordering Patricia to grab an IV. Sophia was pulled from the room before she could correct the man.

 

 

 

                   Minutes later, Sophia, Maggie and Beth sat at the Kitchen table. A glass of Orange juice and a Ham sandwich were placed in front of Sophia, who began eating eagerly. "Don't worry, your dad will be okay." Maggie spoke, laying a hand on the young Girls shoulder. "He's not my Dad. My dad died. His name is Jax, and he's part of my Group." Sophia spoke, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

 

 

 

 

                  "We were on the Highway, looking through the cars, when Mr. Grimes told us to get under the cars. A lot of those Walkers were going by. I got out from under the car because I thought I was safe. But two Of them followed me. Mr. Grimes told me to Hide and then he led them off. Mr. Beckett found me." Sophia explained quietly.

 

 

 

                  "He said that we were gonna ask to stay the night and then find the rest of our group in the morning. Then he fell down." She added in a whisper. Maggie and Beth shared a look as Hershel walked into the kitchen, pulling off rubber gloves. "How is he Daddy?" Beth asked as they looked at him.

 

 

 

                "Extremely Dehydrated. Any longer out there without water, he'd have Died." Hershel spoke, putting the gloves in the trash. "I've got him on Saline. I have no idea when he's going to wake up. We just have to hope and pray." He added. 

 

* * *

_**-With the group on the Highway-** _

 

 

 

                 "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick spoke, placing the Machetes and Knives that Carl had found on the hood of the car. "These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked incredulously. "We've been over that. Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane spoke from his leaning position against the RV.

 

 

 

                        "Its not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea scoffed. "Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then its game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Shane argued, shouldering his shotgun. Stepping forward, Carl picked up a machete. 

 

 

               "I'm going." He spoke, his tone leaving no room for arguments. His mother and father stared at him incredulously before Rick nodded his consent. "I've got plenty of water and some granola bars I found. I'll be fine. We aren't just looking for Sophia anymore. You all need to remember that." Carl snapped before walking off. 

 

 

 

                    "What the hell was that?" Lori demanded, pointing in the direction Carl went. "He's Mated Lori. He has a child on the way. He's practically an adult now. You can't choose what he says or does anymore. If you wanted to continue acting like his mother, you should have never opened your legs for Shane." Rick hissed in her ear before stalking off.

 

 

 

                 Swallowing, Lori stared at the ground, her hands on her hips. She remembered the first time she had sex with Shane. The two walked back to camp smelling of each other and she remembered the utter look of loathing in Carl's eyes. That was when she lost him. Then she remembered the Look on Rick's face the day he got back to Camp. 

 

 

 

                       He hadn't spoken to her since. "The idea is to take the creek up About five miles back, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are, they'll be by the creek." Daryl spoke, trying to diffuse the tension. "Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep some space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick told everyone before they set off.

 

 

 

 

              Being especially quiet as they walked, they came upon a tent. Daryl skulked forward, but shook his head when he couldn't figure out what was inside. "Carol. Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick whispered as the rest of the group neared the tent.

 

 

                 "Sophia? Sweetie? Are you in there? Its mommy. Sophia? We're all here baby." Carol called. When nothing happened, Daryl reached forward and unzipped the tent. Stepping inside, Daryl gagged. Sitting in a chair inside the tent, was the body of a man. His eyes were open as he stared blankly off into the distance, his lower jaw gone.

 

 

 

                "Daryl?" He heard Carol call. Reaching forward, he pulled the pistol from the dead bodys limp grip. Shoving it into the back of his pants, he stepped out of the tent. "Ain't them." He spoke shortly. "What's in there?" Andrea asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind. "Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl asked. 

 

 

               Silence descended upon the group for a split second before church bells sounded in the distance. Moving in the direction the bells were heard, they soon came upon a little white church. "That can't be it. Got no steeple. No bells." Shane spoke, but they loved forward anyway. 

 

 

                   Pulling the doors open, the group was met with the sight of three walkers, sitting in the pews as if waiting for Sunday morning mass. Upon hearing the doors open, the three turned and stood. Reaching back, Rick took the orange handled machete from his son. Moving forth, Rick, Shane and Daryl made quick work of dispatching the three walkers. 

 

 

        

                Once the bloodshed was over, Rick cast a quick glance to the Cross. "Sophia! Jax!" Daryl screamed. "Yo, JC. You taking requests?" He murmured once nothing answered him. Shane began trying to argue his point with Rick but the bells sounding again stopped him. Racing outside, Glenn discovered that it was on a timer. 

 

 

                "I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol spoke weakly. Andrea sat on the ground and sighed. "Are you really leaving?" She heard Lori ask. "Don't you think that's for the best of all of us?" She heard Shane reply. Getting to her feet, she rounded the corner of the church. 

 

 

         

                 "I think it is." Lori agreed. "What made you decide?" She asked him. "Gotta back away. Just tryin' to be the good guy here, Lori. Even if you don't see it. None of this was intended." Shane spoke, not looking at Lori. "You're just gonna disappear? You're not even gonna tell Rick?" Lori asked incredulously in a whisper. 

 

 

                     "He'd only try to stop me. No, that's on you. You tell him what you want. Or tell him nothing at all. But I'm the one leaving with the comfort of knowing you'll  never fuck him again. He hates the both of us." Shane snarled. Staring up at him, Lori scoffed and stormed into the church. Walking back inside she sat in a pew behind Carol.

 

 

 

                   Carol stared up at the statue of Jesus Christ nailed to the Cross with tears in her eyes. "Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be Punished for laying his hands on me and looking at his own Daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul." She whispered softly.

 

 

               "I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right. Help her not make my mistakes. Shes so fearful. Shes so young in her way. She hasn't had a Chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please don't let this be my Punishment. Let her be safe. Alive and Safe. Please, Lord. Punish me however you want. But show mercy on her." Carol pleaded, tears rolling down her Cheeks. 

 

 

 

                 After resting for a while, it was Decided that Rick, Shane and Carl would Continue to look while the others worked their way back to the highway. Walking alongside his father and Shane, Carl Drank slowly from a bottle of water. Putting the cap back on, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a deer.

 

 

            A small smile stretched across his face as he neared the deer. A deafening boom echoed throughout the little clearing. Both Carl and the Deer hit the ground, Carl screaming as he pressed a hand over the gash in his side. 

 


	3. Bloodletting

_**-3rd Pov-** _

 

 

             Rick's breath came out in heavy pants as he ran. Holding his son close to his body, he Sucked In a breath. Hoisting the crying teen up in his arms, he ran faster. Faintly, he heard the woman on the porch yell for her father. "Was he bit?" An older man demanded as he and the rest of his family stepped out onto the porch.

 

 

               "Shot. By your man." Rick panted as he neared the porch. "Otis?" A blonde woman asked in shock. "He said ask for Hershel. Is that you? Help me! Help my son!" Rick pleaded, lifting Carl up In his arms further. "Get him inside." Hershel ordered, leading Rick into the house. 

 

 

                   "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie? Painkillers, Coagulates, Grab everything. Clean towels, Sheets, alcohol. In here." Hershel ordered, walking into his room and throwing the covers off the bed. Rick placed Carl on the bed, just noticing the soaked pants. "He's gone into Labor. How far along is he?" Hershel observed. 

 

 

 

 

                       "E-eight months...." Rick spoke softly. "That means he can deliver safely. I just need to get him stitched up." Hershel murmured quietly. Pulling a pillowcase off a pillow, Hershel pressed it to the Gash in the Omegas side. "How long have you been having Contractions?" He asked Carl. "Since yesterday. I thought they'd go away!" Carl sobbed fearfully.

 

 

 

 

                  "We need to get his pants and underwear off. This baby is coming." Hershel spoke, throwing the group into action. With little struggle, Carl was soon giving birth. Face red in exertion, he pushed when Hershel ordered. His father sat in a chair in the corner, too stunned to actually be of any use. 

 

 

 

 

                            Contractions wracked Carl's body as he cried. "One more big push, and your baby will be here." Hershel stated from where he stood at the end of the bed. Sniffling, Carl bore down one last time and fell back against the pillows as he felt his babies body slip from his. The silence that followed was heartstopping.

 

 

 

                   "Why isn't he crying?" Carl asked fearfully. Fear seized Carl and wrapped his heart in its icy hold until a loud, shrill cry erupted in the room. Fat tears fell down Carl's cheeks as he watched Hershel hand his baby off to Patricia to be cleaned. He didn't even flinch as Hershel began stitching up his side. Arms stretched out, he took his baby into his arms and cradled the little pup close to his chest.

_**(the baby)** _

 

 

 

 

                     A thought suddenly occured to Carl and he began sobbing again. "What's wrong?!" A distressed and panicked Rick asked. "J-jax wasn't here! He was supposed to be here!" Carl sobbed as he held his little pup. Little arms waved in the air weakly as bright blue eyes peered up at his bearer. Rick's gaze was trained on the floor as Hershel placed a bandage over the stitches up Gash.

 

 

 

 

                  The others walked out of the room to give Carl some bonding time with his pup. Tired blue eyes gazed down at the tiny face of his pup. Inhaling deeply, a few scents caught Carl's attention. Blood, newborn pup, and a very familiar scent that scent him reeling. Struggling to stand, Carl followed the scent and walked into a room. Lying on the bed was his Alpha. Forcing tears back, Carl climbed up onto the bed and laid Oliver on his mates bare chest. 

 

 

 

                        The little pup snuggled into his sires chest, before drifting off.


End file.
